Mew Mew's
by Maah. Sakura Chinchila
Summary: Ichigo era apaixonada por Masaya, mas quando menos esperava, um outro alguém apareceu em sua vida. E ela não podia negar que ele o deixava... Estranha. HIATUS
1. Que garoto é esse?

Onee-sama ! - Minto gritou para Zakuro que estava lutando com Kisshu

Mew Mew Minto METAMORPHOSIS ! - Minto gritou , sua transformação começou e logo havia virado uma Mew Mew ( N/a: Super Gatinha ).

Ribbon Minto ECCHO ! - Ela gritou , e um arco e flecha apareceu em suas mãos , logo atirou em Kisshu , esse desviou e desapareceu .

Minna ! (N/a: Galera , pessoal) - Gritei para as duas meninas a minha frente , eu ainda estava com meus cabelos vermelhos e olhos castanhos , ou seja ainda era a "Ichigo não transformada" . Bridget ( Lettuce ) e Pudding estavam um pouco atrás de mim.

Zakuro-san ! - Bridget gritou correndo desesperada na direção de Zakuro , que já estava de pé mais com um corte no braço

Finalmente é noite . - Falei andando olhando em volta , tudo escuro .

[ Calma Mew Ichigo , está tudo bem . ] - Pensei e sorri para mim mesma .

Então vi uma cabra , um lobo e um cachorro do mato . Todos fogiram excerto o lobo , esse chegou perto de mim para me atacar , sorri . Já que tinha a habilidade de um felino iria brincar com ele um pouco (N/a: Sem estar transformada heein .. )

Sentei em um tronco altinho , o lobo veio tentar me morder e eu fiquei passando a perna por cima da cabeça dele de um lado pro outro , ele já estava estressado . Vi um vulto se aproximando rapidamente , se estivesse como Mew Mew tinha ido ao encontro do mesmo , mas esse tal vulto deu um peteleco no lobo que caiu longe, graças a minha visão de gato pude ver seu rosto, tinha orelhas "para o lado" (Não como a de Elfos)assim como o Kisshu e cabelos castanhos esverdeados num tom realmente lindo , era um gato ! ( N/a: Em todos os sentidos ) me aproximei de seu rosto e falei com uma voz suave , sensual e perigosa ao mesmo tempo .

Obrigada , quem é.. você ? - Perguntei , eu estava brincando com o lobo , mais afinal de contas seria mal-educado não agradecer a alguém que "supostamente" me salvou de um lobo feroz . Me aproximei mais de seu rosto e deu um beijo , no mesmo(N/a:NO ROSTO) , ele pareceu ficar vermelho e sumiu .

Sumiu com um pulo , até que finalmente consegui vê-lo , bom nem eu conhecia ele nem ele me conhecia mais ao longe ainda pude escutar ele dizer:

- Black Kinght .

Eu encontrei com ela ontem a noite ! - Ouvi alguém dizer dentro da biblioteca, a voz era familiar mais eu não me lembrava de quem era aquela voz , deixei para lá e fui entregar o livro que eu estava lendo sentada em uma mesa : " Os Guardiões dos Elementos " (N/a: TRAACY , *----*) , livro mais perfeito que já li . Senti um olhar ao entregar o livro , me virei e notei que era de um garoto loiro de olhos azuis , quem seria ele ? Era um gato ! Abri um sorriso , ele sorriu de volta . Fiquei vermelha e sai da biblioteca me lembrando do lindo garoto de cabelos castanhos esverdeados e orelhas fofinhas

[ Tsc , não reparei nos olhos . ] - Pensei .

Minto , levanta dai e vai trabalhar ! - Falei correndo de um lado para o outro com várias bandejas na mão . Estavamos no Café Mew Mew como sempre trabalhando . (N/a: Gente , aviso o Ryou ainda não está ai .. u_u' )

Eu estou na minha folga ! - Minto falou olhando para mim que parei na sua frente

FOLGA ? NÓS NÃO TEMOS FOLGA ! Aprende a trabalhar , você não faz nada ! - Falei nervosa

Nada ? Olha só , estou suando ! - Minto riu - Eu estou trabalhando muito ! - Ela falou tomando um gole de seu chá

É verdade Minto você não está trabalhando nada ! - Pudding falou dando estrelinhas pelo Café Mew Mew enquanto entregava os pratos

Como é que é ? - Minto falou a olhando - Sua Pirralha ! - Minto falou olhando para Pudding

D-Desculpe ... Me intrometer .. M-Mais é que ... ãh .. M-Minto .. você realmente não está trabalhando NADA ! - Bridget falou entregando alguns pratos

Até você Lettuce(N/a: Ah , vou usar o Lettuce e o Bridget nãao se iimportem Ç-Ç ) ! - Minto falou olhando para ela com carinha de anjo ( N/a: ela até voa ! u_u ) .

Onee-sama (N/a: irmã mais velha ) ! Você acha isso também ? - Minto perguntou olhando para Zakuro que estava entregando um prato na mesa perto de onde Minto estava sentada

PS : Nisso ninguém estava trabalhando mais apenas Zakuro .

Oque eu acho ? Bom .. Eu acho que você deveria se esforçar um pouco mais .. - Ela falou normalmente sem se virar para elas , passando um pano para limpar uma das mesas .

Ta bom então ! - Minto falou soltou a xícara de chá já vazia e foi trabalhar como louca , nisso Pudding , Bridget e eu já haviamos voltado a trabalhar

Gente , depois que o Mew Mew fechar , vamos todas para a minha casa para uma " Festa do Pijama " tá ? - Perguntei olhando para todas , Pudding afirmou com a cabeça .

Sim .. - Bridget falou levando alguns copos para a cozinha

Eu tenho que conferir minha agenda ... - Minto falou séria

Eu vou .. - Zakuro falou normalmente

Ah , eu também vou então ! - Minto falou animada

Ta bom , então todas vão .. Certo ? - Perguntei sorrindo

Certo ! - Todas menos Zakuro responderam

Uhum .. - Zakuro falou baixo , apenas permitindo que eu escutasse

Então tá .. - Falei sorrindo

Aff ... Finalmente .. - Falei vendo que o último cliente estava saindo

Muito bom meninas .. - Falou Wesley parecendo orgulhoso

Obriigada .. - Falamos todas em uníssono

Bom, agora que terminaram quero apresentar o novo ajudante do Café Mew Mew , na verdade ele vai ser como um dono , assim como eu sou . Conheci ele tem muito tempo , e agora nos reencontramos . Ele irá morar no segundo andar do café mew mew , deêm boas vindas a ele ! - Wesley falou abrindo um grande sorriso - Apresendo a vocês Shirogane Elliot ( N/a: Sei que nãao é esse o nome , ou é Ryou Shirogane ou é Elliot Grant .. Só que eu vou fazer meio com que Ryou seja o apelido , e só WESLEY vai chamá-lo assim) - Wesley falou sorrindo de orelha a orelha , fiquei até assustada .

Um garoto apareceu a nossa frente , tive a leve impressão que Bridget o olhou com olhos apaixonados , mais afinal oque eu tinha haver com aquilo eu gostava era do Mark .. Aliais não eu amava o Mark ! Bom agora vamos ver como era o tal garoto né ..

Ele tinha olhos azuis , realmente lindos..

[ Que isso Zoey , fica na sua .. VOCÊ AMA O MARK ! ] - Eu pensava brigando comigo mesma .

Ele tinha olhos azuis , cabelos loiros não muito longos nem muito curtos , a pele era branca , mais não como papel num tom .. como se fosse a minha pode-se dizer assim .

Já chegou abalando corações .. ! - Minto sorriu e apontou para Bridget que ficou vermelha e quase pulou em cima de Minto , e depois ela apontou para mim que olhei e perguntei :

Ta apontando pra mim porque Co-chan ? - Perguntei olhando para ela abrindo um sorrisinho , Minto ODIAVA ser chamada de Co-chan simplesmente , ela era chamada assim apenas até os 2 anos

Ah Zoeii (N/a: Ela falou como Zoei mesmo ) , é que eu percebi nos seus olhos que você já está caidinha pelo tal do .. do .. Elliot ! - Ela falou sorrindo maliciosamente

Como é que é ? - Falei nervosa , orelhas de gato apareceram na minha cabeça e eu fiquei vermelha , porque senhor , porque ? - AH ! - Gritei tapando as orelhas

Calma Ichigo, ele sabe de tudo .. - Wesley falou calmo

Ah é ? - Falei tirando as mãos da cabeça e olhando para o garoto - Voltando .. MINTO , VOCÊ SABE QUE O MEU AMOR DA MINHA VIDA É O MARK ! - Gritei a olhando , mais ainda assim vermelha e o meu rabo surgiu

Daqui a pouco vira um gato Haha .. - Ela riu

Hahaha .. - Ri irônica

Bom eu sou Shirogane Elliot ... - Ele falou parando a descução entre eu e Minto .

Isso eu já sei .. - Falei olhando pra ele

u_u Garota mal-educada .. - Ele falou revirando os olhos

Como é que é , vem cá você nem me conhece Shirogane ! - Falei dando passos a frente ficando cara a cara com ele , minhas orelhas e o rabo sumiram , ainda o chamei de Shirogane porque era menos íntimo oque já dava idéia de que não queria ser amiga dele .

Conheço o bastante ( N/a: nossa uns 2 minutos ) pra saber que você já é mal-educada ! - Ele falou chegando a cabeça pra frente gritando

Não sou não , você que é metido chega todo se achando o bonitão e ainda deixa todo mundo sem graça inclusive eu ! - Gritei , drooga droga droga ! Porque eu tinha dito aquilo , porque meu deus , porque não fez eu parar em bonitão ou então até em graça

Uh , quer dizer que abalei seu coração ? - Ele riu

SHIROGANEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! - Gritei , se alguém não escutasse era porque era surdo , porque eu gritei muito alto , todo mundo tapou os ouvidos menos o tal do Shirogane - Olha aqui seu metido a besta , idiota e ridículo .. Você não tem nada a ver comigo e .. e .. você é um idiota e eu amo o Mark ... - Dei uma intonação diferente em Mark , afinal porque o garoto estava brigando comigo , agente nem se conhecia .. Então me lembrei que agente havia se encontrado na biblioteca mais cedo .

AAH , VOCÊ É O GAROTO QUE ESTAVA NA BIBLIOTECA ! - Falei apontando pra ele , todos ficaram com uma interrogação na cabeça

Me lembrei que agente havia sorrido um para o outro , que droga , droga , droga ! Eu amava o Mark , o Mark

Ah então era você , aquele garoto que eu vi na biblioteca , metido mesmo , chato e insensível ! - Falei alto

Mais você não trocou uma palavra comigo ! - Ele falou sarcástico

Percebo olhando nos seus olhos ! - Falei

UH , QUER DIZER QUE REPARA TANTO ASSIM NOS OLHOS DELE ZOEII ? - Minto perguntou me olhando e morrendo de rir depois

Olha que eu te quebro , Co-chan ! - Falei nervosa

Ai , ai .. Já estou acustumado .. - Ele falou não se achando nem um pouco

Metido .. - Falei o olhando

Mal-Educada .. - Ele falou

Grosso , idiota , ridículo , metido a besta , maluco , LINDO ! - Falei , ai senhor oque estava acontecendo comigo ?!

Lindo ? - Pudding falou , fazendo Minto cair na risada de novo , aquela maldita de noite ia MATAR ela lá em casa

Ichigo ta namorando , Ichigo ta namorando , Ichigo ta namorando .. - Pudding não parava de cantarolar me irritando

Fica quieta pirralhaa ! - Falei vermelha , e não era porque estava nervosa

Quer dizer que eu sou lindo , hum ? - Ele falou levantando uma sobrancelha

Não , você SE ACHA lindo .. Eu esqueci dessa parte , ou melhor não eu não falei ela é .. Bom na verdade se achar é o mesmo que metido então bom .. ée .. ah vocês entenderam ! - Falei, rabo e orelha apareceram novamente

uh , ta vermelhinha hein ? - Minto falou me olhando , aquela maldita ! Porque ela tinha que me conhecer tão bem ? AAH !!!!!!!!

Ô Ichigo , o Elliot é da Bridget pôw ... - Pudding falou sorrindo , cara pensei que a Bridget ia começar a cavar um buraco e se esconder , ela ficou muito vermelha .. ( Ia ser legal se ela virasse um boto HOHOHO *---------*' )

Bom gente vou indo pra casa .. - Falei saindo do café mew mew , aquela briga chata do outro momento já tinha passado graças a deus ..

Eu estava andando normalmente pelas ruas daquela cidade , até que ..

Olá gatinha .. - Uma figura acima de mim falou , oh .. Só podia ser o idiota do Kisshu !

Kisshu ! - Falei pronta pra me transformar

Calma gatinha , não precisa de tudo isso ! - Ele falou lá de cima mexendo a cauda

Precisa sim ! - Falei - Mew mew Ichigo metamorphosis!! - Gritei

// Transformação //

Ele tirou suas armas (N/a: Sei lá oque são aquelas 2 paradas .. espadas ? O_O ) de dentro da roupa e começou a me atacar , pulei pra trás várias vezes me desviando , ele era muito forte

Zoey ! – Mark(Gente , eu simplesmente não consigo escrever AOYAMA acabo escrenvendo Mark SEMPRE, e o Mark vai ser o único que vai chamar a Ichigo de Zoey ) veio gritando lá de longe e se transformou em Blue Knight então me lembrei do Black Knight , nossa um tipo de segundo protetor ..

[ Uhu , Ichigo ta ficando popular , ahã , ahã ahã .. ] - Pensei

[ I am Crazy .. (N/a: Eu sou Maluca) ] - Pensei de novo e balancei a cabeça , nisso apareceram Taruto e Pai ( N/a: Ah gente eu esqueci o nome dele em português , ou em outra língua x_x' Sorry Minna .. )

Apareça Predador ! - Taruto falou e um predador parecido com uma formiga mariposa saiu do chão, ia ser atacada quando Blue Knight me salvou

Você está bem ? - Ele perguntou

Aham ... - Falei - Agora vamos lutar ! - Falei , mais então o predador atacou nós dois

Eu fico com o Kisshu ! - Ele falou atacando Kisshu que começou a lutar com ele

Droga , é sempre a mesma coisa ! - Falei baixo não permitindo que ninguém escutasse

Você vai morrer Mew Ichigo ! - Taruto falou rindo

Taru-Taru ! - Pudding chegou correndo - Mew Mew Pudding Metaporphoshis ! - Ela gritou

// Transformação //

Taru-Taru , manda esse bicho feio ir embora ! - Pudding gritou

Cale a boca , sua pirralha ! - Taruto falou dando língua

Ela o olhou furiosa e virou-se para o monstro

Ribbon Pudding INFERNO ! - Ela falou e fez aquele pudim gigante ficar em cima do monstro

Agora Mew Ichigo ! - Pudding gritou para mim , que estava completamente distraída , pois o monstro tinha jogado uma gosma em mim e eu estava NOJENTA !

T-Ta ECA ! - Falei - Ribbon Ichigo Surprise ! - Gritei e o monstro virou uma mariposa , e a mini-gatinha (N/a: aquele bichinho que voa , parceiiro delas ) pegou uma paradinha que saiu do monstro quando ele foi "destruido".

Coleção , coleção ! - Gatinha falou "engolindo" aquela paradinha (N/a: Sei lá qual o nome daquilo .. é uma alma ? o_o )

Blue Knight ou melhor , Mark estava lutando com Kisshu (N/a: Drin) e é claro ganhando , ele fez um corte no rosto de Kisshu e esse desapareceu como sempre

Mark! Você está bem ? - Perguntei

Sim .. - Ele falou sorrindo e voltando ao normal com aquele sorriso gentil de sempre

Pudding , e você ? - Perguntei

Ok ! - Ela sorriu voltando ao normal , eu também voltei.


	2. A Festa do Pijama

**Capítulo 2 – Festa do Pijama**

Finalmente nossa festa do pijama *O* - Pudding falou mexendo nas coisas de Zoey , ou melhor nas minhas coisas .

Pudding , para ! - Falei vendo ela abrindo minhas gavetas , puxei ela pelo pijama de estrelinhas amarelas e laranjas , era um vestido que ia até o pé , era gigante: " É porque eu morro de frio" ela explicou quando colocou o pijama

Como prometi naquela hora .. - Sorri malignamente e joguei uma almofada na cabeça de Mint.

Ei ! - Ela falou jogando de volta , desviei

**Gente , vamos parar nossa programação pra dizer como cada uma estava vestida *-***

Corina : Uma calça comprida azul clara com luas azuis escuras , e uma blusa azul clara escrito "Corina" em branco acima do peito esquerdo, a única que usava uma pantufa , essa era azul marinho e tinha um lacinho em cima azul claro.

Pudding : Um vestido até os pés com estrelinhas amarelas e laranjas o pano era branco

Bridget : Uma blusinha verde clara com um short até a altura do joelho branco.

Zakuro : Um vestido até um pouco acima do joelho em tons roxo claro e uma lua na blusa na cor roxo escuro.

Zoey : Um top no tom bege com alguns babadinhos em volta rosa claros , com as alcinhas rosa chock , e um minishort também bege só que os babadinhos eram em vermelho , mais só que um vermelho clarinho , clarinho porém um pouco puxado para o vinho.  


Ora sua .. - Ela falou rindo e jogou um outro travesseiro em mim

Gente , gente parem, parem ! Vamos fazer algo mais calmo .. - Bridget falou e levou uma almofada na cara , lançada por Pudding que entrou na brincadeira

Zakuro continuou sentada na cama apenas olhando

Gente .. vamos jogar o jogo verdade ou desafio (N/a: O Mesmo que verdade ou consequência .. )? - Bridget perguntou para pararmos aquela brincadeira

Ok ! - Todas falaram até mesmo Zakuro , fiquei impressionada

Vamos lá ! - Falei sentando no chão e tirando a pantufa do pé de Corina

Ei ! - Ela falou puxando

Calma , é só pra rodar ! - Falei a olhando sorrindo

Hum .. - Ela soltou a pantufa

Zoey para Corina

Corina , é verdade que você viveria a vida inteira com a Zakuro ? - Perguntei

Aham .. - Ela falou vermelha

Corina para Pudding

Pudding , é verdade que você sempre teve uma queda pelo seu amado "Taru-Taru" ? - Corina perguntou dando um sorrisinho malicioso. As perguntas de Minto eram completa e totalmente assustadoras e reveladoras. Ai.

Err.. N-Não .. É .. É que .. - Ela falou - Aham.. - Ela falou baixo , mais todas escutaram

Todas nós nos entreolhamos pensando : " Eu já sabia "

Tudo bem, aquele romance já havia virado algo obvio, quer dizer não era bem um romance, mas... Esquece.

Eu rodo ! - Pudding falou girando a pantufa

Ah gente , por enquanto vai ser só verdade depois agente parte pra Consequência .. – Falei vendo que todas estavam confundindo o jogo da verdade com o da verdade ou desafio.

Bridget para Corina

Corina é verdade que você .. que você .. É verdade que a Zoey é a sua melhor amiga ? - Bridget perguntou na lata

Espera e a Zakuro-san ? - Pudding perguntou olhando para Corina que ainda não havia respondido

Aham , essa pirralhinha é a melhor ! - Corina falou olhando para mim meio de lado ignorando a pergunta de Pudding que repetiu

HEIN , E A ZAKURO-SAN ? - Pudding perguntou de novo

Ela é a "Irmã mais velha amor da vida da Co-chan Pudding ." - Falei para estressar Corina .

NOOSSA .. - Corina falou revirando os olhos e girando a pantufa

Zoey para Zakuro

Perai , vamos por uma música ? - Perguntei olhando pro rádio

Aham , coloca aii .. - Corina falou mais foi interrompida por Pudding

Põe Xuxa , Xuxa ! - Pudding falou com os olhinhos brilhando

Err.. Xuxa .. - Tapei com as costas a prateleira de CD's de quando eu era pequena - Não tenho .. - Falei sorrindo falsa

AAH ... - Pudding falou triste

Coloquei então um CD que tinha várias músicas nenhuma do mesmo CD gravada , começou a tocar a primeira era "My Will - InuYasha"

Ah , eu amo essa música ! - Zakuro confessou

Ah então deixa rolar .. - Corina falou

Bora lá , Zakuro é verdade que você tem uma quedinha pela Corina ? - Falei em tom de brincadeira - Zoeira, zoeira - Falei dando língua para Corina que estava vermelha de vergonha mais com uma carinha de demônio que meu deus .. - Zakuro é verdade que você tem uma quedinha pelo Wesley ? - Perguntei olhando para Zakuro essa falou normalmente :

Não . - Ela sorriu vitoriosa

u_u Okz , okz .. - Falei e ergui a mão para aumentar o som , estava tocando If Were a Boy - Beyoncé

Amo essa música .. - Eu e Zakuro falamos juntas e sorrimos uma para a outra

Odeio essa música ! - Pudding falou - Ta vai .. Nunca ouvi .. Até que ela é legalzinha .. - Pudding sorriu fofa

Ta ta, Zakuro gira ai .. Agora vai começar os desafios.. - Falei - Pra quem não sabe ... - Falei vendo todas com interrogações na cabeça excerto Zakuro . - É quando eu falo 3 coisas pra você fazer , você escolhe uma dela e faz .. - Falei sorrindo

Ta bom ! - Todas falaram

Zakuro girou a pantufa

Corina para Pudding

Pudding .. Ou você .. eerr .. Grita que ama o Taruto , ou você imita uma galinha .. Ou você dança a música que está tocando ... - Corina falou sorrindo

Eu sou a galinha pópópó.. - Ela falou começou a imitar uma galinha direitinho , sorte que meus pais tinham viajado por uns tempos se não tava ferrada por causa daquela barulheira de noite. Todas nós rimos da ótima imitação de Pudding que sorriu e agradeceu se sentando

Eu giro ... - Falei girando a pantufa , Pudding fez bico mais eu o ignorei

Pudding para Bridget

Bridget ou você admite que ficou gamadona no Elliot cantando , ou você imita um boto , ou você da um Ribbon Lettuce Rush em você mesma pra ficar molhada e morrer de frio - Falou Pudding rindo

O_O Pudding é do mal .. - Eu e Corina falamos juntas nos entreolhando

Começou a tocar Womanizer

CARA EU AMO ESSA MÚSICA ! - Todas nós falamos juntas até Pudding , um milagre!

Pause ! - Falei dando pause na música , escolhe uma das três coisas e depois eu ligo a música e todas nós dançamos ! - Sugeri e todas falaram afirmativas

Ta bom née , eu vou cantar .. - Bridget falou vermelha - Eu amo o Elliot .... Oh yeah , eu amo o Elliot , eu estou gamadona no Elliooooooooooot ! .. - Ela cantou vermelha que nem um pimentão , sentou e perguntou:

Feliz ? - Todas nós caímos na gargalhada , até mesmo Zakuro

Agora , DANCE ! - Falei ligando a música

Todas nós começamos a cantar juntas

Superstar  
Where you from, how's it going?  
I know you  
gotta clue, what you're doing?  
You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here  
But I know what you are, what you are, baby

Look at you  
Getting' more than just re-up  
Baby, you  
Got all the puppets with their strings up  
Faking' like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em  
I know what you are, what you are, baby

Aumentamos a voz para cantar a nossa parte preferida :

Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer  
Oh, womanizer  
Oh, you're a womanizer, baby  
You, You, You are; You, you, you are  
Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer (Womanizer)

Boy, don't try to front  
I, I know just what you a-a-are  
Boy, don't try to front  
I, I know just what you a-a-are  
You got me going  
You also charming ?  
But I can do it

You womanizer

Boy, don't try to front  
I, I know just what you a-a-are  
Boy, don't try to front  
I, I know just what you a-a-are  
You say I'm Crazy  
I got you crazy  
You're nothing but a womanizer

Uhu , vamos láa maiis altoo ! - Pudding gritou na hora que a música deu um míninissimo pause (N/a: É muito curto mais ela falou embolado dando para todas entenderem do mesmo jeito )

Daddy-O  
You got the swagger of champions  
So bad for you  
Just can't find the right companion  
I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard  
It could be easy, who you are, that's who you are baby

Começamos a cantar bem mais alto , muito mais e eu corri para apagar a luz

Lollipop  
Must mistake me as a sucker  
To think that I  
Would be a victim not another  
Say it, play it how you wanna  
But no way I'm ever gonna fall for you, never you, baby

Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer  
Oh, womanizer  
Oh, you're a womanizer, baby  
You, You, You are; You, you, you are  
Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer (Womanizer)

Boy, don't try to front  
I, I know just what you a-a-are  
Boy, don't try to front  
I, I know just what you a-a-are  
You got me going  
You also charming  
But I can do it  
You womanizer

Boy, don't try to front  
I, I know just what you a-a-are  
Boy, don't try to front  
I, I know just what you a-a-are  
You say I'm Crazy  
I got you crazy  
You're nothing but a womanizer

Maybe if we both lived in a different world  
It would be all good, and maybe I could be yaw girl  
But I can't 'cause we don't

Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer  
Oh, womanizer  
Oh, you're a womanizer, baby  
You, You, You are; You, you, you are  
Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer (Womanizer)

Boy, don't try to front  
I, I know just what you a-a-are  
Boy, don't try to front  
I, I know just what you a-a-are  
You got me going  
You also charming?  
But I can do it  
You womanizer

Boy, don't try to front  
I, I know just what you a-a-are  
Boy, don't try to front  
I, I know just what you a-a-are  
You say I'm Crazy  
I got you crazy  
You're nothing but a womanizer

Boy, don't try to front  
I, I know just what you a-a-are  
Boy, don't try to front  
I, I know just what you a-a-are

Womanizer, woman-womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh, womanizer  
Oh, you're a womanizer, baby

Quando a música acabou todas nós ficamos repetindo só que agora em português : Conquistador , Conquistador , Conquistador .. por bastante tempo já que o CD tinha acabado , estava praticamente vazio meu deus ..

VOCÊ É CONQUISTADOR ! - Corina berrou soltando o cabelo e o bagunçando todas riram e chamaram ela de maluca ela sorriu e continuou :

Conquistador , Conquistador , VOCÊ É CONQUISTADOR ! - Ela berrou de novo e se jogou na minha cama com tudo

AHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA .. - Todas ficamos rindo

Ai minhas tripas .. - Brinquei - Hey , agora de volta ao jogo garotas .. - Falei , e quando reparei

HEY , quem deu pause ? - Perguntei reparando que o CD não tinha acabado tava no pause

Ah , fui eu pra gente cantar ! - Pudding falou

Ah , agora vamos voltar pro jogo com música .. - Falei rindo ligando o som e acendendo a luz

Começou a tocar disturbia

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
What's wrong with me?  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Why do I feel like this?  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
I'm going crazy now  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum - Cantei a primeira parte da música

No more gas in the rear  
Can't even get it started  
Nothing heard, nothing said  
Can't even speak about it  
All my life out my head  
Don't want to think about it  
Feels like I'm going insane  
Yeah - Corina cantou em seguida junto com a música , logo estava todo mundo de pé de novo , a luz apagada e agente cantando Disturbia .

It's a thief in the night  
To come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you  
And consume you  
A disease of the mind  
It can control you  
It's too close for comfort

Put on your green lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise

Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia!  
Am I scaring you tonight?  
Your mind is in disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia! Disturbia!

Faded pictures on the wall  
It's like they're talking to me  
Disconnectin' all the calls  
Your phone don't even ring  
I gotta get out  
Or figure this shit out  
It's too close for comfort

It's a thief in the night  
To come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you  
And consume you  
A disease of the mind  
It can control you  
I feel like a monster

Put on your brake lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise

Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia!  
Am I scaring you tonight?  
Your mind is in disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia! Disturbia!

AGORA ! - Berrei soltando meu cabelo também

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum

Release me from this curse I'm in  
Trying to maintain but I'm struggling  
If you can go, go, go  
I think I'm gonna oh, oh, oh

Put on your brake lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise

Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia!  
Am I scaring you tonight?  
Your mind is in disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia! Disturbia!

CONFUSAAAAAAAAAAA ! - Corina berrava em português depois da música

DISTURBIAAAAAAA , CONFUSAAAAAAAAAAA ! - Ela berrava novamente

CONFUSAAAAAAAAAA ! - Berrei também rebolando e rindo , cara agente tava o que bêbada ? Agente tava maluca , mais nós estávamos realmente nos divertindo.

Ta vocês deram pause de novo ... - Pudding falou ligando o som e sentando seguida de todas , começou a tocar 7 Things - Miley Cyrus

Ta , eu amo essa música mais essa vamos cantar sentadinhas .. - Bridget falou suando

Ok , okz.. - Falei triste

1234 Sha, sha, sha. - Cantamos todas , meu deus Pudding sabia todas as músicas novas , ela estava se enturmando e não queria ouvir a música da Xuxa , ALELUIA SENHOR ..

Ta bom , ta bom .. Só mais essa .. - Bridget falou se levantando e começando a cantar junto com todas :

I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we shared

It was awesome but we lost it  
Is not possible for me not to care  
And now we're standing in the rain  
But nothin's ever gonna change  
Until you hear, my dear

The 7 things I hate about you  
The 7 things I hate about you, oh you  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends are jerks  
When you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you

Isso que eu chamo de vício em músicas .. - Falei logo depois voltando a cantar

It's awkward and it's silent  
As I wait for you to say  
What I need to hear now  
Your sincere apology  
When you mean it, I'll believe it  
If you text it, I'll delete it  
Let's be clear  
Oh I'm not coming back  
You're taking 7 steps here

The 7 things I hate about you  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends are jerks  
And when you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you

And compared to all the great things  
That would take too long to write  
I probably should mention  
The 7 that I like

The 7 things I like about you  
Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's  
When we kiss, I'm hypnotized  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy  
Your hand in mine  
When we're intertwined everything's alright  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I like the most that you do oh  
You make me love you

Sha, sha  
You do, oh  
uh, uh, uh, uh  
uh, uh, uh, la, la, la, la  
uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, oh

Ta agora chega mesmo - Falei quase-morrendo do coração , acendi a luz e deixei o som continuar , começou a tocar algumas músicas calmas de Naruto e InuYasha .

Corina para Zoey

HOHOHO ! - Ela riu vitoriosa

Ou você dança creu velocidade cinco na frente de toda a cidade , ou você rebola aqui na nossa frente por 2 minutos e beija o Elliot de colante assim que ver ele ou então você beija os próximos 10 garotos que aparecerem na sua frente de LÍNGUA ! - Ela falou me lançando um olhar desafiador

O_O - Todas excerto eu fizeram ao escutar as opções que eu tinha que escolher , eu sabia que a Corina iria pegar pesado ..

[ Mais espera .. SOCORRO , Eu não posso abandonar o jogo se não a Corina vai me zoar até a minha morte e também a brincadeira vai perder a graça .. E que brincadeirinha hein .. Quem deu a idéia dela mesmo .. ? ] - Eu pensava, olhei para Bridget com um olhar que a fez arregalar os olhos , ela então abaixou a cabeça em sinal de pedir desculpas

[ Ok , bom vamos eliminar a primeira opção porque eu não vou me humilhar na frente de toda a cidade , porque bom .. ah , isso está fora de questão ! ] - Pensei

[ Ok , a terceira também .. vou sair beijando garotos que eu posso não conhecer e ainda por cima de LÍNGUA ? E pior eu era BV e é claro BVL! ] - Pensei desesperada

AH NÃO ! - Falei quando percebi qual era a minha única saída - Cara eu rebolo na frente de vocês na boa .. Só que Beijar o SHIROGANE ?? DE COLANTE ? QUANTOS MINUTOS ? - Falei , porque eu tinha perguntado minutos ?

Ah você quer minutos ? - Corina perguntou - Ok .. 1 minuto ! - Ela falou boazinha

1 minuto ? - Falei - 1 MINUTO ? – Perguntei retoricamente

ÉE .. - Ela falou revirando os olhos

Hum .. - Olhei pra ela com um olhar de que eu não ia fugir - Ok ! - Falei sorrindo mais mesmo assim nervosa e com vergonha , me imaginei beijando o Shirogane , que nojo !

Boom .. - Falei tirando o CD que estava no som e colocando um de Funk (N/a: Desculpa quem não gosta mais é que pra rebolar , tem que ser funk ... Né ? DD: )

Fui passando as músicas até encontrar um CD lá meio antigo que tinha uma música perfeita .. "Ela balança mais não para" botei e comecei a rebolar , quer saber ? Ia rebolar até o final da música não queria nem saber queria ver a Corina quebrar a cara

(tugudugudugudugudu....)  
(tugudugudugudugudu....)  
(tugudugudugudugudu....)

Só na percursão

(tugudugudugudugudu....)  
(tugudugudugudugudu....)

Aeh muleque (tugudugudugudugudu....)  
Tá manero (tugudugudugudugudu....)  
(tugudugudugudugudu....)

E eu só rebolando , 40 segundos se passaram e eu lá rebolando , Corina morria de rir , ainda por cima eu com aquela minha roupinha toda sexy , putz se algum garoto tivesse ali ..

Ela balança mas não pára...(tugudugudugudugudu....)  
Balança mas nunca pára  
Ela balança mas não pára...(tugudugudugudugudu....)  
Balança mas nunca pára  
Ela balança mas não pára...  
No ritmo do olodum

Quem fez essa pra ela foi o MC Buiú...  
Bota o dedinho na boca e faz cara de tarada  
Vai descendo, rebolando, balança mas nunca para...(tugudugudugudugudu....)

Balança mas nunca pára  
Ela balança mas não pára (tugudugudugudugudu....)  
Balança mas nunca pára  
Ela balança mas não pára (tugudugudugudugudu....)

E quando eu mandar mulher  
Bota a mão no joelhinho  
Essa é a nova do Buiú  
É hora da novinha de balançar o bumbum...

2 minutos se passaram e eu rebolando

Já acabou ! - Corina falou olhando o cronômetro que ela tinha posto pra avisar quando desse 2 minutos

Quero ver você rachar a cara ! - Falei sorrindo e ainda rebolando

No ritmo do olodum...

Desce, que desce, que desce  
Desce, que desce, que desce  
Desce, que desce, que desce

No ritmo do olodum...

Rasta que rasta que rasta o bumbum...  
Rasta que rasta que rasta o bumbum...  
Rasta que rasta que rasta o bumbum...

Tamborzim com olodum...

Ela balança mas não para...(tugudugudugudugudu....)  
Balança mas nunca para...  
Ela balança mas não para...(tugudugudugudugudu....)  
Balança mas nunca para...  
Ela balança mas não para...  
No ritmo do olodum

Quem fez essa pra ela foi o mc buiú...  
Bota o dedinho na boca e faz cara de tarada  
Vai descendo, rebolando, balança mas nunca pára...(tugudugudugudugudu....)

Balança mas nunca pára...  
Ela balança mas não pára... (tugudugudugudugudu....)  
Balança mas nunca pára...  
Ela balança mas não pára... (tugudugudugudugudu....)

E quando eu mandar  
Bota a mão no joelhinho  
Essa é a nova do buiú  
É hora da novinha vim balançar bumbum...

Balança, balança, balança o bumbum...  
Balança, balança, balança o bumbum...  
Balança, balança, balança o b..

Eu ainda estava rebolando quando a porta se abre , a luz estava acesa , que legal . Quem poderia ser ? Já tinham se passado 3 minutos e 53 segundos

MENINAS TEM UM A... - Um garoto loiro entrou pela porta , sim era o Shirogane e eu ainda rebolando sem perceber que ele tinha chegado - Que bonito hein .. - Ele falou me olhando

AH , SHIROGANEEEEEEE ! - Falei olhando pra ele vermelha dos pés a cabeça , de raiva e de vergonha

QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PRA ENTRAR NO MEU QUARTO DESSE JEITO ? - Perguntei olhando pra ele , rabo e orelhas apareceram

O Resto da aposta Zoey .. - Corina apenas me olhou me olhando com jeitinho de rivalidade , olhei para o Shirogane

[ Vamos lá Zoey .. ] - Pensei e corri na direção dele , dei um beijo nele , um colante , nossa nunca pensei que aquilo ia acontecer

Corina estava do lado contando os segundos

10 segundos ... - Ela falou pra mim tinham passado anos

Ele me abraçou

[ QUEEE ? ELE TA RETRIBUINDO O BEIJO ] - Pensei nervosa , mais eu não podia parar se não ia ter vacilado (N/a: Peidado :x ) , senti alguma coisa na minha boca

[ OH CÉUS , ERA A LÍNGUA DELE ] - Comecei a ficar peludinha

Que isso ? - Corina perguntou - 43 segundos - Ela falou seguidamente

Coloquei também a língua na boca dele , oque eu estava fazendo ?

58 segundos ! - Corina falou - 59.. - Ela falou - 1 MINUTO ! - Ela disse

ãn ? - Falei , mais todos ouviam Miau , olhei para as minhas mãos .. Ou melhor .. patas

ÉE .. Ela realmente virou uma gata .. - Corina falou rindo mais sim de nervoso ela que tinha causado aquilo

Como que faz pra ela voltar ao normal ? - Shirogane perguntou vermelho mais muito , muito pouco.

MIAAAAH , MIAAAAAAH ! - Todos escutavam eu gritando , quer dizer .. Miando

Dá outro beijo nela uée .. - Pudding sugeriu , aquela era com certeza a MELHOR cena que ela já tinha visto na vida dela

Meu God , e o Mark como fica ? - Bridget perguntou , consegui escutar o coração dela se quebrando . Me senti mal , mais a culpa era do idiota que retribuiu o beijo

Mark ? AH o Ex dela ? - Corina perguntou sorrindo - Agora ela ta com o Elliot ! - Ela apontou para o garoto

MIAAAAAAAAAAAAU ? - Gritei

Elliot , beija logo ela que eu quero ver o chilique dela ! - Corina falou no ouvido dele

Ta né .. - Ele falou me pegando , arranhei o rosto dele mais mesmo assim ele me deu um selinho - Agora vamos ir matar o Alien ! - Ele falou normalmente , parecia que aquele beijo não tinha significado nada pra ele , idiota ! Mais afinal porque eu ligava

Virei humana de novo, Shirogane saiu pela porta e já estava descendo as escadas

SHIROGANEEEEEEE ! - Gritei - Seu malditoooooo ! - Corri até ele - Quero que saiba que foi por causa do jogo tá ? - Falei

Aham .. - Ele revirou os olhos

Idiota .. - Falei me virando , ele segurou minha mão

Calma , calma .. - Ele sorriu

Você fica muito sexy de cabelo solto e de pijaminha curto SHAIUSAISA - Ele falou rindo

Garotos .. - Falei dando um tapa na mão dele e voltando pro quarto colocando uma roupa melhor pra eu usar

Que mico hein beeijoqueiira ? - Corina falou irônica

Hahaha ¬¬ - Ri ironicamente ² em quanto colocava uma saia e uma blusinha

O Coração da Bridget se partiiu ! - Pudding falou apontando para Bridget que estava normal apesar de tudo

ãn ? - Ela perguntou fazendo cara de não-sei-o-que

nada - Zakuro falou

E olha aqui gente , isso foi só um jogo ok , nada que aconteceu aqui teve importância nenhuma , mesmo sendo meu primeiro beijo de língua .. :xx - Tapei a boca

Ah , agente já sabia .. - Zakuro falou sapeca

u_u Okz , okz .. - Falei - Então não teve nenhuma importância tá ? Eu amo o..o.. Mark ! - Falei sem muita certeza , cara oque tava acontecendo comigo ..

Ta bom , agente acredita - Corina falou irônica olhando para mim

Thank you Co-chan ¬¬ - Falei fingindo acreditar

Fica quieta Zoeii ! - Ela me jogou uma almofada

- Ta , agora vamos lutar contra o crime ! - Falei jogando uma almofada em Corina .

**Oláa! *-*'**

**Apesar de só ter recebido uma review eu estou postando.**

**Secret xD : Muito obrigada! Que bom que está gostando da fic, eu pensei que ninguém fosse gostar (Eusoudramática.)... Quando der eu posto o terceiro capítulo (Que no caso já está pronto, mas, eu estou com preguiça de revisar)**

**Okaay?**

**Beijosmeligaelembradedeixarumareview. :~**


	3. Black Ichigo

**Capítulo 3 – Black Ichigo**

Corremos até onde deveria estar os malditos aliens que haviam feito o maldito do Shirogane ver eu dançando aquele maldito funk.

A palavra maldito está em primeiro lugar das mais usadas no meu dicionário.

- É o Kisshu e seus predadores ! - Gritei

É... - Corina riu

Ta, ta todo mundo já sabia .. - Sorri

Mew Mew Ichigo METAMORPHOSIS ! - Gritei seguida de todas

Mew Mew Minto METAMORPHOSIS ! - Mint gritou

Mew Mew Lettuce METAMORPHOSIS ! - Lettuce gritou

Mew Mew Pudding METAMORPHOSIS ! - Pudding gritou

Mew Mew Zakuro METAMORPHOSIS ! - Zakuro gritou

**//** Transformação **//**

Meu estilo meu disfarce meu poder na sua face ! - Falei fofa

Kisshu ! - Falei vendo, logo apareceram Taruto e Pai

Pai-san! - Bridget gritou - Manda esse bicho ir embora! - Ela falou pulando e fazendo manha

._. - Olhei pra ela com cara de " o que você ta fazendo maluca? "

Nada ! - Lettuce falou olhando para mim

Ta , ta .. - Falei - Agora vamos matar esses .. 1 .. 2 .. 4 .. 7 ... 11... 12.. PREDADORES NA NOSSA FRENTE ! - Gritei

12 dividido por 5 .. - Pensei e um predador foi me atacando

MEW ICHIGO ! - Lettuce gritou , mais rapidamente um vulto me salvou

Blue Knight ? - Perguntei

Não ... Black Knight . - O belo jovem falou , olhei para ele . Era realmente o Black Knight

A-Arigatou .. - Falei me abaixando diante dele depois dele me salvar

Agora lute , Mew Ichigo .. - Ele falou , e eu fiquei parada olhando para ele , seus olhos eram ..

- Vai logo! - Ele falou e antes que eu pudesse reparar na cor de seus olhos ele me empurrou do galho que estavamos, e eu cai em pé

Um gato sempre cai em pé ! - Brinquei me virando para o lugar onde era pra ele estar

Olhei pro lado e vi o Shirogane , do meu lado

AAAAAH , não me dá um susto desses ! - Gritei

Fica quieta sua mal-educada , e vai ajudar suas amigas ! - Ele falou me empurrando pra frente

Idiota , Shirogane depois eu te mato .. - Falei correndo na direção do predador a minha frente

Ribbon ... - Falei mais levei uma pancada e cai no chão ferida

ICHIGO ! - Mint falou correndo na minha direção - RIBBON MINT .. - E ela foi parar longe , graças ao ataque de Pai

Pai-san , pare com isso ! - Lettuce falou - RIBBON LETTUCE RUSH ! - Ela gritou e acertou pai

Huh , nem chegou perto . - Ele falou por trás dela a acertando com uma ventania , olhei para Zakuro está estava presa pelos "brinquedos" de Taruto

Pudding estava lutando com Kisshu e com um predador ao mesmo tempo

Ribbon Pudding Inferno ! - Ela falou prendendo um predador no Pudim Gigante , mas quando terminou , Kisshu jogou sua "espada" na MÃO de Pudding , e a mesma a atravessou

argh .. - Pudding falou baixo - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH .. !! - Ela gritou começando a sentir a dor mais forte , a espada ficou lá e sangue pingava no chão

Taruto ainda não tinha visto ela .

PUDDING ! - Ele falou , vendo o estado dela e se aproximando

Taru... Ta... Ru... - Pudding falou e desmaiou por causa da perda de sangue , mais Taruto pensou que ela estava morta.**  
**

O que você fez KISSHU , Não devíamos Matá-las apenas impedi-las ! - Taruto gritou olhando Kisshu com ódio

Ops .. - Kisshu falou sorrindo - Esqueci . - Ele riu alto , Taruto partiu pra cima dele , mais levou uma pancada e caiu no chão

Desmaiada , eu ainda conseguia escutar o que os outros falando até que adormeci

Estava num mundo preto e rosa , e de vez em quando uma luz azul me atingia , e eu parecia sofrer , eu olhava tudo de cima como se fosse uma alma , mais logo fui para o meu corpo que eu antes estava vendo abaixo de mim .

Você não tem nenhum poder pra se defender . - Uma voz ecoava, não a reconhecia

Eu tenho .. - Falava com dificuldade - O sino . - Falei

O Sino , nunca irá matar essas kimera , pois nunca irá acertá-las .. - A voz ecoava

É , então o que você me sugere ?! - Gritei

Alguma coisa desceu na direção da minha mão , mais uma luz rosa e preta não permitia que eu a visse

Diga Black Ichigo ao estar com .. - A voz ecoou , mais quando ela iria dizer com quem eu acordei

AAHn .. - Falei retomando a consciência tonta e olhando todas as minhas amigas caídas, e Pudding gravemente ferida e Zakuro presa .

[ Black .. Ichigo ? .. Ao estar .. Com .. ? ] - Pensava me lembrando do sonho

Talvez .. Mais .. Ele não está aqui .. - Falei, Black Knight havia sumido aquele idiota , quando mais precisamos ele some

KIMERA , ataque a Gatinha .. - Kisshu falou sorrindo - Pai , livre-se do traidor .. - Ele falou se referindo a Taruto

NÃO DEIXAREI ! - Falei pulando e me colocando na frente de Taruto e de Pudding , já que essa estava ao lado de Taruto

["Pudding é verdade que você sempre teve uma queda pelo seu amado Taru-Taru ?" /// "Err.. N-Não .. É .. É que .. - Ela falou - Aham.. "] - Me lembrei das palavras de Pudding

Huh .. - Falei abaixando a cabeça (N/a: E os a aréa da testa fica meio escura) - Eu .. Não vou deixar .. Que estrague o único amor inocente .. que existe aqui ... - Falei abrindo um sorrisinho intimidador

Tirei a "espada" de Kisshu da mão de Pudding com toda a delicadeza possível , escutei uma voz ecoar na minha cabeça "Ribbon Strawberry Cura Mística" e falei essas palavras colocando a mão no ferimento de Pudding , esse foi se fechando lentamente

Quer dizer .. Que todas nós temos outros poderes .. - Falei sorrindo sem os dentes (N/a: :) ) , lancei a "espada" na direção de Kisshu , esse estava distraído e foi obrigado a desaparecer para não ser atingido

Huh , fiquei só assistindo agora irei lutar .. - Pai falou rindo - Aquilo que eu fiz com suas amiguinhas , não foi nada - Ele riu , lancei um olhar mortal para ele , ele pareceu ficar assustado

Black .. Ichigo .. - Sussurrei nada aconteceu

Está falando com sigo mesma agora ? - Ele riu alto

Droga porque não funciona ?! - Perguntei para mim mesma

"Quando você estiver com" .. Foi isso que aquela voz disse ? - Perguntei para mim mesma

ORA , MORRA ! - Pai gritou e lançou vento na minha direção saltei e me desviei com facilidade, ele ficou bravo fazendo a mesma coisa , desviei todas as vezes pensando

Vamos ver .. Black .. Black.. KNIGHT ! - Falei alto - É ISSO ! - Falei desviando de mais um golpe de Pai esse estava bravo

Ta , agora cadê ele ?! - Falei , mais finalmente fui atingida por Pai e cai no chão ferida

AHÁ , será que se eu correr perigo .. - Falei me levantando com um pouco de dificuldade e joguei meu sino em Pai esse desapareceu , e meu sino voltou para mim como um boomerang incrivelmente , então resolvi chamar a atenção da Kimera.

Nanananaanana , eu estou aquii .. KIMERA , VAMOS ME ATAQUE .. NANANANA .. ! - Falei - HEY , Olha aquiii ! - Gritei para a Kimera , joguei uma pedra nela , nem sentiu

Você tem problema .. vai .. morrer .. - Zakuro falou finalmente com dificuldade , ela estava presa pelo pescoço , nossa como eu pude esquecer dela ?! Lancei meu sino na direção dela , e o brinquedo de Taruto foi cortado e esse caiu no chão , Zakuro respirou aliviada.

Nossa , Taruto .. Se a Pudding não te amasse EU TE MATAVA ! - Zakuro falou abrindo um belo sorriso

Zakuro, Hello ! Taca o meu sino pra cá , e me ajuda a chamar a atenção desse monstro , porque se eu atacar ele os outros TODOS vem em cima de mim , então CHAMA A ATENÇÃO DELE ! - Gritei para Zakuro que estava um pouco longe, essa jogou o sino na minha direção.

Ta ! - Ela falou vindo correndo na minha direção

Vamos ver .. - Falei olhando pra Kimera - Barulho.. ? - Falei me virando para Zakuro

FUJIWARA ZAKURO , ajuda aqui ! - Falei

Hum , como você chamaria a minha atenção ? - Zakuro perguntou

Te cutucando ou então eu ia te chamar - Falei

Ta .. vamos tentar .. - Ela falou sorrindo - HEEY , KIMEEEEEEEEEERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! - Zakuro gritou - Vai me ajuda Mew Ichigo ! - Ela pediu pegando ar

KIMEEEEEEEEEEEERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! - Gritamos juntas , com o barulho Minto se levantou com dificuldade, retomando a consciência

Bem vinda ao mundo , agora AJUDA ! - Pedi

Espera , uma voz falou na minha cabeça , tem um ataque que eu posso fazer com a Zakuro mais só vai poder destruir as Kimeras imóveis ... - Minto falou

Apontei para a Kimera que estava presa no pudim gigante

Ta , vai tentando chamar a atenção dessa ai pra ela te atacar , porque todas estão paradas como se não tivessem mais ordens , teve ter sido porque todos os seus "Líderes" sumiram !E o outro estava desmaiado no chão, quer dizer... Estava... Cadê ele? Esquece... - Zakuro falou longe - Ah , o machucado da Pudding .. ESTÁ CURADO ?! - Ela falou olhando para a garotinha

Ah , já cicatrizou ? - Perguntei retoricamente - Fui eu , usei um poder .. - Falei sorrindo

Ah .. - Zakuro ficou impressionada

Zakuro , dê as mãos .. - Minto pediu , Zakuro ficou meio corada mais essa não sabia porque

Tá .. - Ela falou corada

Está com febre ? - Minto perguntou

MORRENDO DE CALOR HAHAHA .. - Zakuro falou com um risinho falso , Minto estranhou , mais essa ignorou e logo as duas estavam de mãos dadas

Agora fale junto comigo " Ribbon Two Worlds " - Ela pediu - No quatro ! - Ela falou -It , Ni , San ... - Minto falou - CHI ! [ It : Um , Ni : Dois , San: Três , Chi : Quatro ]

RIBBON TWO WORLDS ! - As duas gritaram e começaram a brilhar , quando se olharam estavam com metade da roupa azul e metade da roupa roxa cada uma , e tinham uma arma sendo segurada pelas duas , era um tipo de cetro azul com um coraçãozinho no centro roxo.

E agora ? - Zakuro perguntou

Siga o instinto ! - Minto sugeriu , as duas fecharam os olhos e disseram :

RIBBON ZAKURO PURPLE FLOWERS ! [ Flores Roxas ]- Zakuro gritou e Minto gritou no mesmo momento outra coisa :

RIBBON MINTO FATAL FLOWERS ! [ Flores Mortais ]- Minto gritou ao mesmo tempo que Zakuro

RIBBON FATAL PURPLE FLOWERS !! [ Flores Roxas Fatais ] - As duas gritaram juntas , do cetro sairam flores pouco nítidas que ao entrarem em contato com o Pudim gigante e logo após com a kimera a destruíram.

INCRÍVEL ! - Ichigo falou , observava a tudo de longe

- Bom , só seguimos o instinto ! - Mint sorriu

-E as outras Kimera ? - Perguntei

- Dã , ataca elas né inteligente .. - Mint falou o óbvio

- A é ... - sorri vermelha - Ribbon Strawberry Surprise ! - Gritei , uma das Kimera foi atingida mais essa não morreu apenas olhou em nossa direção e falou algo como bzbzbzbz e no mesmo segundo todas começaram a atacar agente

Ahnn .. Tá . - sorri de nervoso

- Tá , Zoeii .. Você teve algum sonho ? - Mint perguntou

- Tive sim Co-chan .. Eu tinha que falar Black Ichigo... eu acho .. quando estivesse com alguém .. acho que com o Black Knight .. AH , LEMBREI DO MEU PLANO ! - Havia o esquecido completamente - Pro Black Knight aparecer eu tenho que estar em perigo ! - Falei

- Você já está .. CUIDADO ! - Zakuro me segurou a Kimera que iria me atacar

- Solta ela Zakuro - Falei - Solta . - Sorri , Zakuro soltou logo depois se arrependendo

Senti uma dor imensa quando a Kimera me acertou , bati contra o chão e fui me arrastando no mesmo até bater com a cabeça em uma árvore e desmaiar , voltando ao normal

- Zakuro , o que você fez ? - Ainda pude escutar Mint em protesto

- Bom , ele não apareceu .. - Zakuro falou e começou a segurar as Kimera não deixando-as atacar a ninguém mais

Black Knight apareceu em um vulto rápido com uma cara triste enquanto observava a mim , eu estava toda ferida , cheia de arranhões e com algumas partes da blusa e da saia rasgadas , sangue saia de minha boca mais eu não parecia sofrer , um sorriso se formava em meus lábios , enquanto eu ia abrindo meus olhos bem devagar se deparando com duas orbes azuis que me observavam com todo o carinho que alguém poderia um dia ter por mim.

- Você é louca ? - Ele perguntou em um tom familiar como se estivesse preocupado mais querendo armar uma briga

- Não , só estava querendo que um certo alguém aparecesse pra me ajudar ! - Falei já recuperada , afinal já estava em pé na árvore de frente para o jovem de olhos azuis que acabara de me salvar.

Senti falta de alguém , nossa ... Onde estava Lettuce ?

- Cadê a Lettuce ? - Perguntei , e a encontrei ferida no chão com algumas patinhas a puxando para debaixo da terra

- Não sai daqui !! - Falei o olhando e pulando da árvore , caindo é claro em pé - Nyaah ~

- SAI DE PERTO DA LETTUCE , SUA MARIPOSA , FORMIGA , BARATA , NOJENTA ! - Falei segurando aquelas patinhas e as puxando , era mais uma kimera.

- BLACK KNIGHT , VEM AQUI ! - Falei não o vendo e morrendo de raiva , juntei todas as minhas forças para poder respirar e fazer com que todo o Japão me ouvisse gritar :

- BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKKNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT ! - Berrei e depois é claro fiquei super rouca e tossindo demais , mais logo o inútil apareceu parecendo assustado

- Calma , só fui comprar um sorvete .. Aceita ? - Ele perguntou na maior cara-de-pau

- Dá pra parar de tomar esse sorvete e me ajudar a acabar com essas maldita Kimera ? - Perguntei com ódio

- Tá , tá.. - Ele falou jogando o sorvete longe

- Podem ser rápidos no romance , ta difícil segurar aqui ! - Mint falou enquanto tentava segurar as Kimera, morri de raiva mais não fiz nada

- Black Ichigo .. - Falei , nada aconteceu - AAARGH , porque não funciona ?! - Perguntei

- Ãhn ? - Ele falou confuso

- Eu tive um sonho em que eu quando estivesse com você e falasse Black Knight ia acontecer alguma coisa - Falei

Será que não é pra nós dois falarmos ao mesmo tempo ? - Ele perguntou ainda meio confuso

- Sei lá , mais vai 1 2 3 ... - Falei

- Black Ichigo ! - Falamos juntos, nada .

- Dando as .. mãos ? - Ele sugeriu

- Eu ? Não vou tocar em você ! - Falei nervosa

- Então vai morrer ?! - Ele sorriu irônico - E eu já te peguei louca , lembra ? Te salvei várias vezes . - Ele falou rindo

- ALOOOOOOOOU , !! - Minto gritou

- Tá vai logo . - Dei as mãos pra ele

- Black Ichigo . - Falamos juntos , um tipo de cajado apareceu na minha mão e na dele

- Oba , irado . - Ele riu

- Fica quieto , ô Black .. - Pedi

- E agora oque agente faz ? - Ele ignorou o que eu havia dito

- Sei lá , fala oque vier na mente .. - Falei sem imaginação

- Já seii .. - Falei fofa - Black Knight , eu te Odeio ! - Sorri para ele , agora era a vez dele , ele olhou pra um lado oposto vermelho e depois virou para mim em tom irônico

- Ta bom .. - Ele deu um sorriso malicioso - Ichigo .. Eu te amo . - Ele disse apertando ainda mais forte minha mão , o cajado funcionou e ploft , todos os monstros morreram e viraram as mariposas que sempre tinham sido.

- Aleluia ! - Minto falou revirando os olhos - .. - Ela olhou com um olhar malicioso para as nossas mãos dadas , soltando apenas um "UUH..."

- Qual o problema Co-chan? Você também deu as mãos para a Zakuro... – Lembrei, aha tinha conseguido um trunfo

- Espero que isso não tenha sido nenhum tipo de indireta para me chamar de yuri... – Mint murmurou.

- Não, não! Claro que não. – Eu ri disfarçadamente

- Aquele papo de eu te amo Black Knight, foi meio estranho. – Ouvi Zakuro comentar.

Minha vontade foi que o chão me engolisse, graças as minhas aulas de teatro consegui parecer normal.

- Se você não percebeu Zazá... – Brincou ele – Eu falei aquilo num tom de ironia.

- Eu sei, eu sei. – Ela sorriu

- Calem a boca ai. – Pediu Mint – Vamos ajudar a Mew Pudding e a Mew Lettuce.

- Ah é.


End file.
